


Not Quite Like Her

by bubblegumnnebula



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, I made this on a whim, Small Drabble, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumnnebula/pseuds/bubblegumnnebula
Summary: She was nothing like her...
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Not Quite Like Her

She didn’t have brown hair like her. It was golden, like silk that was woven by the sun itself. 

Her eyes weren’t brown either. They were a midnight blue, one of the most beautiful shades he had ever seen. 

Looking in the orbs of the girl, it reminded him of the ocean. The color was similar of course, but there was more to it. 

When Kyo would stare into the ocean, he would feel a sense of dread. He hated being in water sure, but he was more scared of the unknown. When he looked beyond the waves of the beach, he couldn’t help but wonder what was lurking beyond.

He felt the same when he looked into her eyes. He didn’t know the girl in front of him, so all he could do was ponder what secrets were beyond them. 

She was different. He felt it when they first spoke, and he felt it now. She seemed so carefree, slightly swaying to the melody that was being played at the stuffy party, but if there was one thing Kyo Sohma was good at, it was reading between the lines. He could tell she felt pain. He could tell she felt loss. He could tell that though she seemed joyful right now, there were times where she felt nothing but despair. 

Perhaps kindred spirits could sense each other’s pain. 

He could never picture the brown-haired girl he once loved in the same position this stranger was in now. Tohru would never dance like her, sing loudly and offkey like her, never take sips of an unknown drink like she was now. 

The golden-haired stranger didn’t remind him of home like he did. He didn’t look at her and feel safe. He didn’t look at her and feel his heart rip open, like the way it did when he saw her and the damn rat together. 

No, she could never make Kyo feel the way Tohru did. 

But she did make him feel light. She made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time; fun.

His grin matched hers and they both danced and sang to the trashy pop song being played. Her hands were on her shoulders and his were on his hips.

He could imagine himself doing this again next week. And the next. And he found himself getting excited at the prospect of seeing her again. 

Perhaps at school on Monday, they could sit together at lunch and talk about mundane things. Maybe he could take her on a date, something simple, like taking her to meet Master. He found himself giddy at the thought of kissing her tonight and he found his gaze meeting her lips.

She was nothing like Tohru. But right now, that was a good thing.


End file.
